


Green is the Warmest Color

by Femenemity (Pugglemuggle)



Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Candy, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M&M - Freeform, M&M March Madness, M&M's, MMC Canon, Office Romance, PDWT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Femenemity
Summary: Brown usually works in the office most nights. Then Green invites her out to dinner, and she's not taking no for an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



> Written for [M&M's March Madness 2017](http://mms-fanworks.tumblr.com/). Although the prompt was (once again) PDWT, I decided to take a slightly gentler route than last year. Enjoy some romantic femslash fluff. :)

Brown is a sensible woman.

She is the brain behind the brand’s success. She understands marketing, promotion, and money. If not for her, the entire anthropomorphic M&M advertising ploy would have fallen dead in the 40s. It has been her constant and dedicated customer research, her careful surveying of viewer data, her long and furious arguments with the sales team, that have propelled her team to the top of advertising mascots. Hell, her face doesn’t just sell candy anymore—humans pay to buy her merchandise without any candy involved.

Green is not like Brown.

Ever since the beginning, Brown has thought of Green as something like a natural. She draws customers to her without even trying. Her ritzy, coquettish demeanor and her natural charm have humans scrambling to buy her mint chocolate M&Ms every holiday season. Brown admires her. Might even envy her, if she’d had less self-confidence.

Their relationship is strictly business. Or, it’s supposed to be. Somehow, Green is always managing to push the boundaries.

“So… what are you doing tonight, B?”

Green is sitting on Brown’s desk, swinging her legs over the edge like a child on the kitchen counter. There are papers all over the desk, but Green doesn’t seem to mind. At least she’s managed not to sit on anything important.

“I’m working tonight, Green,” Brown says, looking pointedly at the papers next to Green on the desk. “We have a new ad in production right now and if I play my cards right, I might be able to get it into cinema  previews.”

Green sighs theatrically and throws her head back to the ceiling. “Work, work, work. Don’t you ever make time for anything fun?”

“Of course I do,” Brown says defensively. “Just last week I went to that charity banquet—”

“For _work_ ,” Green interrupts. “The charity banquet for _work_.”

“I… didn’t _have_ to go. And networking can be fun. They hired an entertainer.”

“When’s the last time you did something for fun that didn’t have anything to do with work?” Green asks. When Brown doesn’t answer, Green grins. “See? That’s what I mean. We need a girl’s night out— _desperately_.”

“I’m not sure…” Brown says. “I’ve got this proposal to finish, and I’d really like to get the sales models ready for the meeting on Thursday….”

“Oh, c’mon, live a little!” Green pouts. “You know I won’t take no for an answer.”

Brown does know. If nothing else, Green is persistent. She sighs and begins typing out an email. _Sorry, I won’t have the proposal in tonight, something’s come up_.

“Give me half an hour,” Brown says. “Half an hour to get to a good stopping point. Then I’ll be ready to go out.”

“Yes!” Green cries, clapping her hands together. “We’re going to have so much fun! I’ve already got the perfect place in mind….”

“You can tell me about it later. For now, give me my half hour.”

“Right, right.” Green hops off the desk and all but skips towards the door. “I’ll see you soon! Toodles!”

“Bye, Green.”

And then Green is gone, leaving an empty silence in her wake. It’s amazing how quickly she fills a room with her presence. It makes Brown notice how bare her office really is. Something small and quiet aches in the center of her chest, and there’s a part of her that wants to ask Green to come back.

She doesn’t. She has work to do.

—

The restaurant Green takes them to is extravagant, to say the least. The lights are dim, a soft jazz track playing in the background, and no one seems to be speaking louder than a murmur. The majority of the people here are couples, Brown notices. As soon as they walk in, an attractive hostess whisks them away to a private table near the back, complete with a pristine white tablecloth and silver cutlery. The hostess hands them menus and tells them that their server will be with them shortly.

The food looks mostly French, but with a clear American influence. It’s outrageously expensive. Brown is not a poor woman, but the prices on the menus make even her raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry,” Green says quickly, as though reading her mind. “I picked the place, so it’s my treat.”

“It’s not a problem,” says Brown. “I don’t mind—”

“My treat,” Green repeats. “Really, I insist.”

“Oh, well then, I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

Green smiles at her coyly over the top of her water glass. “Nope.”

They spend much longer at the restaurant than Brown anticipated. They talk over wine, and then over hors d'oeuvres, and then over fillet mignon. When they’ve finished their meals, Brown finds that she isn’t quite ready for the meal to be over yet, and she orders a crème brûlée to share on impulse.

“Mmmh, oh my god, this is so good,” Green says, taking the spoon from her mouth. “I’m so glad you got this. Or, that I got this, I guess, since I’m paying.”

“I still don’t mind—”

“No, no, you’re not allowed to pay. I already told you.”

Brown puts her hands up in submission and chuckles. “Okay, okay. Just thought I’d remind you.”

“Good,” Green says. She leans forward on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. “This has been fun,” she says, a small smile curving her lips. “You’ve had fun, right? I’ve had fun, at least.”

“No, yes, I mean—yes. This was… nice. I’ve had a great time,” Brown says, and she wishes she didn’t sound so shy, but she can’t help it, what with Green looking at her like that. Green’s gaze is kind and gentle and warm, and Brown could just melt in it.

“I’m glad,” Green laughs. She reaches out and takes Brown’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. “Let’s do this again sometime soon, okay?”

“Yes,” Brown agrees. Her heart is beating a little too fast in her chest, and she can’t seem to look away. “Yes, let’s.”

Green has a magnetic personality. She pulls in everyone—customers, coworkers, friends. Brown is no exception. They’re business partners, of course, but for the first time, Brown finds herself warming to the idea of being more.

Brown smiles to herself. She can’t wait to go out with Green again.

“I’ll pay next time, okay?” Brown says as they leave the restaurant. “It’s only fair.”

Green rolls her eyes. “Fine, fine. If you insist.”

“I do.”

“Well, then. How does Friday sound to you?”

“Friday is perfect.”

“Good,” says Green. “It’s a plan.”

Brown takes a breath, then says coolly, “What if it was a date instead?”

Green pauses. Her large, dark eyes widen a little, and then she grins. “Alright,” she says. Her smile could light up a whole city block. “It’s a date, then.”

Brown’s heart soars. She laughs a little, feeling helpless to do anything but glow in Green’s presence. She knows she must look a little ridiculous, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt, but she couldn’t care less. “Wonderful,” she says, and means it. “I can’t wait.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other things I should be doing rn, why the fuck am I writing about anthropomorphic M&M's, fuck y'all, fuck me, fuck this, ahhhh....


End file.
